Counting on Forever
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: Kagome stands in a field and finds Inuyasha's lifeless body. She wakes to find him just as alive as always, but did this nightmare have meaning? After traveling in the feudal era for 6 years she's much stronger, was her mind trying to tell her something?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome found herself standing in the middle of an open field. The grass was high, the wind was blowing, and the sky was grey with rain clouds. Her usual school uniform and her hair were blowing in the wind. In her hands she held a small bouquet of daises. She must have been collecting them when the weather had suddenly changed. She thought she was alone until she spotted something lying in the grass off in the distance. She walked towards it slowly, curious as to what it was. When she was close enough to view what was laying there she gasped.

"Oh no," She whispered.

_-And the flowers fell out of her hands.-_

Inuyasha's mangled and bloody body lay motionless in the grass. His beautiful silver hair ruined with dirt and blood. His golden eyes were closed, never to open again. The dirt on his face was hiding his elegant features.

Kagome fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide, tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her sobs could be heard miles away as she cried her heart out. She had loved him. He knew, but had refused to allow himself the comfort her arms and love could give him. He thought himself too strong, but now he lay lifeless in a pool of his own blood.

For anyone looking on the scene they would see the dead body of Inuyasha and Kagome's shaking form kneeling next to him. Her bangs were like a veil of black, hiding the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks. From who though? It was only the two of them in the empty field.

"Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know." She took a few deep breaths. "This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream." She chanted, hoping that he would just open his eyes and smile at her, telling her to stop crying. Her hands were holding her head. "I have to wake up!" She began shaking and purple glow surrounded her body. "INUYASHA!!!!" She screamed. All the pain, the love, the need that she felt was poured into his name. Her body shook with her own power as it took control.

The whole field was enveloped in a purple light. For Kagome, the world went black, and she was left lying next to Inuyasha's body, unconscious.

*********

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome woke frightened. She sat up quickly in bed and was drenched in sweat. Her heart was racing. She looked around her dark room. She was at home, there was no field, the sky was dark and the moon was bright.

She jumped out of her bed and dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her yellow backpack that was freshly packed with new supplies. She had planned on leaving in the morning, but she _had_ to make sure that her dream was _just a dream._ She raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where she scribbled a note for her mother and left it on the fridge.

Nearly tripping over her cat, Buyo, she raced out the door and over to the shrine that hid the well. With little time she jumped over the edge and waited out the blue light to let her know she had arrived in the feudal era. According to her alarm clock when she had woken up it was around 3:30 in the morning. Everyone would be sleeping. She slowly climbed out of the well, making sure she didn't fall and injure herself. With one last pull she was out and standing next to the well.

Kagome had been traveling to the feudal era for nearly 6 years, and was now 21. Her miko powers had improved beyond what anyone had expected. As she stood next to the well she closed her eyes and allowed her feel to spread all the way to Kaede's village. She was searching for Inuyasha's life energy. She found it, very close. Inuyasha must have been in the sacred tree. Pulling herself back into her body she opened her eyes and took off in Inuyasha's direction.

When she arrived she stopped at the foot of the tree and looked up into its glorious branches. There he was. He looked so peaceful and Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to wake him. She took a deep breath and sat down, leaning up against the rich brown bark of the Goshinboku tree. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"_That dream felt so real, for a second I thought Inuyasha had died." _Kagome thought to herself.

She didn't even notice when Inuyasha jumped from his branch and landed softly in front of her.

"Kagome?" Her eyes popped open; she jumped up and threw her arms around the confused hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed in a piercing voice. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he growled low. "Oh my god, I thought you were gone!" He pulled away from the excited women.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"I had a terrible dream that you died. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to come back and make sure you were okay. I left my mother a note and left." He gave her a 'yea right like I would ever die' look.

"Kagome, as much as I want to tell you that I would never die, I know that you actually came back here to make sure that I was okay. Thank you." She smiled. He had never thanked her before.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha."

With that Inuyasha sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. Although he wouldn't admit it, he loved having her with him. Her scent, her smile, her laughter all made him feel whole inside. He nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss at the junction where it met her shoulder.

"You smell wonderful, Kagome." He inhaled deeply. "Lavender and vanilla. You know, Kagome, your smell calms me. My youki instantly goes dormant when I hold you like his. When you're in my arms, my blood is at peace with itself.

Kagome giggled. She leaned her head against his chest and placed her hands over his. "What would I do without you, Inu?" At first he had said he hated the nickname she had given him, but eventually he allowed her to call him that in private.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to survive here as easily." She laughed. Without his help, she never would have become as strong. He's helped her train and has saved her many times.

"I know you don't like it when I say this, but it makes me happy so I'm going to. I love you, Inu. With all my heart." She couldn't see his face, but he smiled. He had told her not to say it, but deep inside, he needed to hear her say it.

"Thank you, Kagome." Together they leaned against the Goshinboku tree and fell asleep for the rest of the night in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, so I had to change the rating because some how….not sure how….but somehow this chapter ended up with a lemon in it…so yea…if you don't like lemons then quit reading!!!!! Just a warning!

Kagome and Inuyasha had slept in each other's arms throughout the remainder of the night. When daylight first broke over the horizon, it was Inuyasha who woke first. He could tell that Kagome was still sleeping. He took this as his chance to enjoy her body up against his. Her scent was still as rich as it was when she arrived. Even her breathing was beautiful to him. He could never admit to her that he would rather die than lose her; his pride just wouldn't let him. So for now, he would just hold her like this and enjoy her scent, and every breath she took. He didn't want it to end.

Inuyasha's wish was cut short when he felt Kagome shift. She moaned and stretched. He watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"G'morning, Inu." She said with a smile. She leaned back up against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mornin, Kagome." He squeezed her tighter, fearing that she would get up and leave him. He inhaled deeply, 'Gods how I love her scent.'

"Inu?" Kagome said quietly.

"Hm?"

"I don't wanna get up." She half laughed. He placed a soft kiss at the junction of her neck and nuzzled her there.

"Then don't." He said in almost an inaudible whisper. 'I don't ever want you to move. I wish I could just hold you forever and never let go.'

Kagome laughed quietly. "Well, Inu, we'll eventually have to go back to the village, everyone is gonna wonder where we are."

'Damn. Why can't I just tell her how I feel?' Kagome shifted so she could look at Inuyasha's face. He was thinking about something and she wished she knew what it was. He looked so deep in thought.

'I love him so much.' She thought. 'When will he see that I would do anything he asked of me? I would never leave him.'

*******LEMON COMING***** (You have been warned!!!)**

"Hey, Kagome?" She looked into his eyes. Before she could answer him he captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened and the shock was clear on her face. They were sitting in an awkward position, but the feel of his lips on hers made it worth it. Her eyes closed slowly and she kissed him back. Their lips moved in rhythm with the others. Kagome moaned slightly and Inuyasha sighed.

'Oh gods! I've never had anything feel this right.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued his attention on Kagome. She attempted to shift a little more to give him better access, but it didn't work and their lips separated. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with half lidded eyes; his golden ones appearing the same as hers.

"Inu…yasha…." She whispered. "Why did you do that?" His eyes shown with all the emotions he felt for her. Love, yearning, care…and yes, lust was there too.

"Kagome, I…." What was he supposed to tell her? Up until now he had never made a single move on her. Never had he once told her how he felt. Why did he kiss her? Was it because she was so close and he just couldn't take it anymore? Kagome shifted back to her original position and leaned back against his chest, this time though, she was met with something new.

"Inuyasha….is that…." She blushed.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha said not even knowing what she was talking about. He looked confused for about two seconds before the light came on and he turned a deep crimson color. He lifted Kagome up a little from his lap by her waist and shifted her so she was sitting on his leg. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I must have lost some control when I kissed you."

Kagome's mind was whirling with different questions. Did he wanna mate with her? Why was he being so shy? Why did he kiss her? She decided to take things into her own hands. She was a virgin and that had been her first kiss, but she was tired of being the good girl. She loved Inuyasha and she was going to show him anyway she could.

Kagome let her hand travel to the place that had shocked her nearly a minute before. She rubbed softly, feeling the hardness underneath the now tight clothing. Kagome felt Inuyasha shift.

His head fell back and he let a moan escape his lips. 'What is she doing? Dear Kami this feels so good.' He growled low in his chest.

Kagome wasn't sure how far Inuyasha would let her go. She wasn't even sure if this is what he wanted, but what she did know is that she wanted him. She wanted him to be her first, no matter what happened after. If he wanted to be with her, great, if not then she would suffer in silence.

She stopped rubbing Inuyasha and scooted off his leg. Turning around to face him she smiled. She sat on her knees and looked deep into Inuyasha's golden eyes that were glazed over with pleasure and lust.

"Kagome…why did you stop?" She was shocked at the question. Did that mean he wanted to do it too?

"Inuyasha, I want you to be my first. I want you to touch me where no man has yet to go. Please, be with me Inuyasha." He didn't want to turn her down, but he still hadn't told her how he felt, but by gods did that girl know what she was doing.

He was harder than he had ever been before and he wanted nothing more than to thrust into Kagome's wet folds. He could smell her arousal and knew that she wanted him.

He didn't respond to her with words but with his actions. He got up on his knees and kissed her again. Her heart raced and she was beginning to feel heat all over her body. Kagome's mouth fit perfectly with Inuyasha's as if they were made to be together.

As they continued with the kiss, Kagome let her hand seek out the entrance to Inuyasha's pants. She slipped her hand down and grasped his length. He sucked in his breathe and his eyes rolled. Kagome slowly started to move up and down his erection. His moans were a good enough reason to continue.

Inuyasha stopped her hand and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, take off your clothes and lay down." Kagome followed his orders as she stood up to remove her clothing. Inuyasha followed, but before Kagome could lay onto the grass, Inuyasha laid down his robe of the fire rat. Kagome got the hint and lay on it, starring up at the now naked Inuyasha.

He took in the sight before him. Her creamy skin was beautiful and seemed to have a glow about it. Her breasts were large and moved up in down with her breathing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He finally decided to follow her down when he felt his erection twitch. He slid over her body slowly and was careful not to put all of his weight on her. He began to kiss her neck, trailing down to her shoulder and back over to her breasts, placing a kiss on each nipple. He looked up at her and she was looking at him, watching, waiting.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's rather large erection between her thighs and she felt herself get wet at the thought of what he was going to do with it.

Inuyasha leaned over her and whispered into her ear. "I'm going to make love to you Kagome, and then…" he paused. Yes, this is what he wanted. He had everything he could ever need in the world laying under him. "And then, I'm going to claim you as my mate. Forever." With his final word he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Kagome arched into his body which made Inuyasha's erection rub against her wet lips. She shivered.

Inuyasha took that as his hint that she was ready. He reached between them and placed the head of his cock at her entrance. "Ready?" he said. She nodded. With that he thrust into her with a loud groan. "Oh gods you're so tight Kagome!" For Kagome's small body he was large, very large and it kind of hurt to have him inside her.

He slowly pulled back out, but didn't waste any time before thrusting back in. Kagome winced. "Inuyasha, wait." He stopped and stared into her eyes. She was in pain, but why? Kagome noticed the look on his face and felt she needed to explain. "I'm still a virgin, Inuyasha and you're very big. It just hurts a little, but I've heard it'll go away after a few minutes."

He hated himself for not knowing and hurting her. He felt guilty knowing he had caused her un-needed pain instead of pleasure. She reached up and pushed a piece of hair out of his face. "It's okay, Inuyasha. It happens to every girl during their first time." She wiggled her hips and sighed at the pleasure that shot through her body. "Oh wow," she said. "I love the feeling of you inside me Inuyasha." She smiled up at him. "You complete me."

He felt the same. She was his world and now she would never be able to be taken by another. He decided to test her pain by pulling out and pushing back in. This time the only emotion clear on her face was the one of pleasure, she was no longer in pain.

Inuyasha didn't waste any time falling into a rhythm of thrusting in and out. Kagome moaned and arched up to meet Inuyasha half-way. "Inuyasha, faster." She could fell herself coming closer to her release. "Oh Inuyasha, gods….yess….oooo…" Inuyasha loved the look on her face as he made love to her. She was his. Only his.

"Kagome," He loved the feel of her tight cavern as it welcomed him with every thrust. "I love you." Her eyes widened at not only the feelings he was causing her but at the words he spoke. He loved her. He was making love to her. There was nothing else in this world that she wanted. Nothing could take this away from her.

She leaned into him and her mouth was level with his ear. "Inuyasha, I love you too." Only he heard her and it gave him the energy he needed to thrust deeper into her. "Oooohh….gods…" Kagome cried loudly.

It wasn't much longer and the sound of the two lovers could be heard from a mile away as they both climaxed. His seed rushed into her. His fangs bit hard into the junction of her neck, claiming her forever as his.

A/N: well…any reviews that are offered would be great! Thanks for reading…hope this is turning out to be a well liked story….I have plans for it…an idea is forming….I'm almost positive I know how it's gonna go….so PLEASE review!!! Let me know how it's lookin so far!!


End file.
